expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Preparations: Tomb Raider
'A ship and a crew are a good start, but you will also need supplies, and supplies cost silver. The farmer Eydis once told you of an old grave of kings filled with treasure.' Preparations: Tomb Raider '''is a storyline quest that begins upon the completion of The Plot Thickens. Your first port of call is to speak to one of your clansmen, a woman named Eydis Asulfsdottir. Through this dialogue with her, she will join your hird and ask that you go to a small hamlet called Skerninge, located in the far east. Arriving in Skerninge with Eydis will begin a conversation with her, mainly about her past journey here with her husband shortly after they were married. After this, you will need to head to a village in the south eastern section of the map. The Direct Approach You can just skip all the dialogue with the people of the hamlet and just go straight to the tomb, killing the guards to gain entry. However, on exiting the tomb, you will need to fend off the whole village. ''Attacking the tomb guards '''increases morale with your aggressive and cunning followers, but loses morale with honourable and peaceful ones.'' Choosing to Sacrifice In the hamlet you will find Oddkell the Godi, who will say that in order to enter the tomb, a sacrifice will be required. Three thralls or a free man would suffice. You don't have to make the decision yet though, so saying you'll consider it will leave the conversation. Possible sacrifices include: * Three thralls * The thief in The Scoundrel's Flight * The thief's lover in The Scoundrel's Flight (Oddkell will attack you if you didn't mutilate her face) * Oddkell's son Once you have the sacrifice, meet Oddkell by the sacrifice site to begin the ritual and receive the totem afterwards which allows you entry into the tomb. You can also attack the Godi at the site instead of following through with the sacrifice, in which case you'll pick the totem up from his body. * Attacking Oddkell, by saying you've made your choice, '''gains morale' with cunning followers, but loses morale with honourable ones.'' If you attack the Godi and incapacitate him instead of killing him, you may encounter some dialogue bugs when you exit the tomb. Choosing to not Sacrifice After talking with Oddkell about the sacrifice, you can speak with his son Grettir, who was eavesdropping on your conversation. He can be persuaded to aid you in getting into the tomb, at the cost of a portion of the king's gold you may find in there. He will demand half of it, but with a medium sense check it can be kept at a quarter. He will agree and tell you to meet him in one hour by the watchtower. Do so, and he will arrive to meet you. You can now kill him or go ahead with the peaceful plan and take the totem to allow entry into the tomb. If you murder him, you can either use him as sacrifice or loot the totem from his body. * Taking the totem '''gains morale' for your peaceful and open minded followers, but loses morale for aggressive and conceited ones.'' * Killing him '''gains morale' for your aggressive and conceited followers, but loses morale for peaceful and open minded ones.'' Entering the Tomb However you go about this, you'll need to enter the tomb. Once inside, you will be in for a long fight against some ghostly shadows, which will come in a series of waves. When the battle is finally over, you'll have a few dialogue choices to make: * Selecting "Lets grab what we came for..." '''loses morale' with your superstitious followers, but gains morale with your greedy ones.'' * Passing a perception check and selecting "Calm down..." '''gains morale' with sceptical followers, but loses morale with superstitious ones.'' * Selecting "Oddkell was full of shit..." '''gains morale' for conceited and sceptical followers, while losing morale for open minded ones.'' * Selecting -Remain Silent- '''gains morale' for your independent followers, but loses morale for cooperative ones.'' *''Selecting "Nothing you need to worry about..." loses morale with cooperative followers.'' If you won the fight, you'll gain 6000 valuables, otherwise 3000. Leaving the Tomb If you gained access to the tomb by attacking the guards and Oddkell is still alive, you'll have to fight an angry mob upon exiting the tomb. If you proceeded with the sacrifice, Oddkell will greet you and ask if you took any treasure. You can either dissuade him with Diplomacy rank 2, attack him or let the guards search you (if you choose this option, the guards won't find anything due to a bug in the conversation). If you agreed to Grettir's plan, the Godi's son will wait you outside the tomb. You can share the spoils with him, convince him that the treasure was long gone with Diplomacy rank 2, fight him or let the guards search you (but they won't find anything). If you killed Grettir and stole his totem, Oddkell will attack you outside the tomb. Reward * 10 Skill Points * 6000 Valuables, and some lower values around it, including Footbiter. * Unlocks the achievement Rite of Passage Notes * It is entirely possible to go through the direct approach, the sacrifice route and the non sacrifice route, killing everybody you wish. Begin with approaching Godi at the sacrificial site and attack him there. Once he's dead, don't pick up his totem from the ground, and instead attack the guards at the tomb entrance. You can then head to Godi's son by the watchtower and proceed to kill him too. This way, you can maximise gains on morale for the correct followers, maximise loot from their drops, and also loot the entire tomb without having a fight on the way out. Category:Quests Category:Storyline quests